


[Fanart] Yo my bro

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddler Derek have a grumpy face. Everyone love him. Laura hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Yo my bro

**Author's Note:**

> Just... want to draw some fluffy mini comic about Hale family feels (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

[](http://imgur.com/jTtamW5)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys! ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ  
> I draw silly sterek and things. and if you feel inspired by this piece, YOURE WELCOME TO MAKE ME A FICT :D


End file.
